Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of reproducing video and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communication function, a function of capturing images and video through a camera, a function of storing a voice, playing music files through a speaker system, a function of displaying images or video. Some mobile terminals include additional functions which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals to allow for viewing of videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Also, when a mobile terminal displays video along with subtitles, the subtitles are displayed only in a stereotyped format on a pre-set portion, failing to realistically express content related to the video.